The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select interspecific hybrids and species that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. From observation of the characteristics exhibited by the instant plant, it is most likely an interspecific hybrid. As such no species designations are given.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Pink flowers on upright flower stalks of a distinct cone shape.
2. High flower number.
3. Compact habit.
4. Distinctive leaf form.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.